Drinking Rarely Helps
by Rynnette Lively
Summary: After an evening drinking with the Redfields, Leon wakes up to find himself in Claire's bed, proving that drinking is sometimes a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Resi fic that my editors seemed to enjoy quite a bit, but I'll leave that up to you all to judge. There will be four chapters in all, let me know how it is!

**Drinking Rarely Helps**

_**The Night Before**_

Her keys kept missing the lock when she tried to unlock the apartment door. It wasn't exactly her fault, it was difficult to kiss and then multitask. She wanted to tell him to stop for a moment but whenever his tongue slid around hers she couldn't think. She dropped the keys but left them where they lay for a moment. Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers tugging at the short strands of his hair, her mouth ravenous on his. He answered her appetite, his hands roaming and tracing her soft curves. She was completely lost in the sensation of their hot breath mixing, heavy and fast, the faint smell of alcohol clinging to them both. His deft fingers found the waistband of her jeans, searching for the metal button and zipper. The feeling sent sparks of arousal through her stomach. Her arms disentangled from him reluctantly. She tried to push him back just a bit, her lips swollen from his assault.

"Wait, wait. Stop…gimme a sec…" She breathed, her heart pounding heavily. He yanked her against him, his lips and tongue attacking the smooth skin of her neck. A long moan escaped her.

"Hurry up…I want you under me…" He warned, his voice heavy with arousal. His teeth nipped her ear, making her shudder with pleasure. Grasping the keys quickly, she spun around, struggling with the lock. He tried to restrain himself from attacking her again, but it was a rather difficult task. She was soft and curvy and he found it far too enjoyable when he touched her. Especially when she made such erotic faces when he touched particular spots.

The door finally opened and she tried to step in but he refused to let her get even a foot away from him. His arms slid around her, one hand tilting her chin up to his face as he descended for another taste. She moaned in surprise then fell limp in his arms as his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly. She tasted the faint flavor of whiskey on his tongue as it slid over and under hers. It only accelerated her arousal. Her hand brushed up his neck, sliding through his hair and gripping, pushing his mouth against hers. His free hand roamed down her stomach, touching on the button of her jeans again. A blush seared her already hot cheeks and she tried to pull away. He held her tightly, his mouth crushing down on hers relentlessly. A desperate moan hummed in her throat as his fingers popped the button undone, sliding down the zipper. Her other hand grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him, but it was like trying to peel away steel. A shiver made her back arch as his fingers felt the warmth of her belly and tracing the thin cotton of her panties. They slid lower and embarrassment started to well up in her. She managed to pull his hand from her chin and looked down with startled eyes at his other rather explorative hand.

"D-don't…! Not yet…!" She protested, her heart racing. His lips brushed her ear.

"Why not? You want it, right…?" He breathed, his hot breath sending shivers of pleasure through her. Another moan slipped out of her. His finger pressed against the small bundle of nerves hovering just above the slit of her womanhood. A small squeak of embarrassment popped out of her.

"Feels good…? Then don't tell me to stop…" He growled firmly, his voice dark with arousal. A wild moan leapt out of her as his finger started to rub. Gently at first, then harder when she started to shiver. Her thighs clenched at each spasm of stimulation, her breath shaking out of her. Her heart pounded harder and harder, the need for sex making her head heavy and hazy. His hand left her throat and cupped a breast, squeezing the supple flesh. He wouldn't doubt that if her bra were off her nipples would be stiff with pleasure. That thought made his arousal double, his erection stiffening and throbbing. Her panties dampened as his finger worked on her, another joining then sliding to rub open the slit. Her head snapped back as she cried out. His tongue tasted the sweat gathering near her jaw, his fingers rubbing inside her slowly, rhythmically. The pulse of her arousal beat against the pads of his fingers, her fluids starting to soak his skin. The wet sound of his fingers rubbing inside the lips of her body was starting to have a terrible effect on him, coupled with the feeling of her round bottom pressing and grinding firmly against the length of him. The throb of his arousal was getting to be too hard to control and he wanted to come. He struggled for control, particularly mortified by embarrassment if he came in his pants. To hell with it, he was done waiting.

His hand yanked out of her pants and she was dully surprised for a moment. She squealed in confusion when he picked her up suddenly.

"Ah!? Wha…?" She started, but he put a hand over her mouth.

"Hush. You're not allowed to talk unless it's to yell my name." He warned, kicking the apartment door closed then taking long strides to where he assumed her bedroom was.

Ignoring the lack of light, he tossed her on the small bed, a gasp rushing out of her as she landed. One of his hands slid around the back of her head, grasping a handful of her dark hair, tilting her mouth up to his, his lips crushing hers. A deep moan welled up from her, her hands balling into his jacket to pull him closer. His lips broke from hers, taking her shirt and yanking it over her head. A small giggle bubbled out of her, her fingers moving and unbuckling his belt. She grinned and hooked a finger in the waistband of his jeans, pulling the hem toward her.

"Hee hee, something in here for me…?" She teased, peeking coyly. He smirked, pushing her on her back and taking off her shoes.

"You'll find out." He answered, grabbing the waist of her jeans, yanking them off. Her legs whipped into the air and she let out another small squeak, noticing her panties had also been forcefully removed. He caught her thighs, spreading them open and letting his fingers memorize the soft skin. He wanted to taste her, to slide his tongue through the hot juices of her slit.

_Later…_ he told himself. Right now he wanted to fill her, as fully and aggressively as possible. She was grinning up at him, the streetlights from outside the windows making the shadows hug her delicious curves. He threw off his jacket, his shirt following, and kicked off his shoes. He leaned over her, his mouth covering hers for what might have been the hundredth time that night. The tip of her tongue teased his then she slid the length of it around his. A ragged breath escaped him, his pants painfully tight. Her arms caught around his neck again, pulling him closer, pushing his mouth down for another hard kiss. Her leg hooked around his waist, then pushed. His mouth broke from her with a grunt, her body moving over his. Her tongue flicked down his stomach, making the hairs stand on end, her devious eyes watching his reaction. His head fell back, his teeth gritting as sharp gasps struggled out of him. Her fingers pulled open his pants, the length of his erection sliding out. She grinned, her hands yanking down his jeans further.

"Oh my, impressive…" Her breath washed over the hot skin as she pulled down the elastic band. His breath caught in his throat, his fingers digging into the sheets. Her tongue flicked the throbbing head slowly, a sharp yell snapping out of him.

"God don't…I'm already at my limit…" He hissed, his hand gripping the back of her head. She looked up at him with a particularly naughty smile. She dared another lick and that pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her up forcefully, making her eyes widen. Shoving her down on her back, one hand held her down while the other dug through his pants, finding his wallet and the small plastic package. Faster, and certainly with more finesse than believable, the condom was on.

He tore off her bra, leaning down and biting a nipple. She screamed, her hands grasping fistfuls of his hair. He bit and sucked hard, making her squeal again. His hands pushed her thighs apart, his thumb rubbing the bud of her weeping slit mercilessly. His mouth left her breast for only a moment, his tongue moving to lick over the stiff pink nipple, a wet trail of saliva following. She screamed and moaned again, one of her arms moving to grab his back, her nails biting into the skin. His thumb rubbed her faster, his palm feeling the muscles of her abdomen tighten as she neared climax. He didn't wait for her consent, he could hardly think straight to save his life. He wanted her, writhing and wriggling under him as he took her. His lips caught her nipple again, sucking hard, his hands spreading her open. She moaned desperately, knowing full well what would come next. He wasn't gentle or slow. His length thrust into her, stretching her. Her eyes went wide and she threw her head back with a wild scream. Without waiting, he began to pound into her, short, fast thrusts, his length barely leaving her. Her legs grasped around him, her fingers digging into his skin as he rode her harder, her teeth gritting painfully as she held onto him. Pleasure wracked her inside as he pushed harder and harder, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt the tip of him stroke her inside. His mouth pulled away from her nipple with a small pop. His cheek pressed against her temple, his heavy breaths rushing past her ear. Her body started to rock with his rhythm, her toes curling at each thrust he shoved into her. Her mind swam in pleasure until he surprised her, flipping her onto her stomach.

"Ah! Wha—ahhh! Oh God!" She screamed, his large hands digging into the skin of her bottom, his hips continuing to pound against her. Her back arched, pressing up against him, his harsh groans mingling with her weak moans.

A heady gasp slid out of him, his fingers gripping her harder. He pushed his length inside her fully, making her moan feverishly. Sweat beaded down his temples as he pounded in her, his eyes hazing from his aggressive assault on her body. He couldn't hold back much longer; she was too warm, too wet, and too tight. When he pushed she squeezed his shaft so tightly he thought he might explode from the pressure. The friction was too much, too hot. He needed to come. Her hands balled into the sheets, the knuckles whitening, her orgasm starting to wreak havoc on her nerves. Her body squeezed again, making him groan in blissful agony. His hand moved under her belly, finding her tender spot, and rubbed. She threw her head back with a scream.

"I'm coming! Oh God I'm coming so hard!" She cried, the euphoria burning every nerve in her body as she exploded. He gasped and grit his teeth, grinding hard, her body squeezing him mercilessly as she came. He exploded with a guttural cry, his body shaking as he climaxed, his head swimming in a mixture of rapture and nausea. His breath came in deep gasps, his weight too much to hold up. He slumped against her body, his cheek against her shoulder. She breathed heavily under him, her heart beating heavily. She couldn't maintain consciousness, her body spent and numb. She thought she heard him breathe her name as she slipped into unconsciousness; he followed with the scent of her hair the last thought in his weary mind...

A/N: By the way, if any of the text looks funny, it's because Fanfiction is forcing me to edit my stories via html. Which I suck at. A lot. If it looks like it's affecting my story very badly let me know and I have no problem emailing fresh copies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, this html business will kill me, I'm certain. Anywho, I'm thinking of including a bonus chapter, but I might just keep it unless people want it. If that's the case, just let me know and I have no problem emailing it and all it's raunchy glory. But now for something completely different.

**_The Morning After_**

Sunlight tinged the insides of his eyelids red, rousing him slowly from what felt like a coma. As he sat up, the throb of a headache greeted him. He rubbed his bleary eyes with a hand and looked around the room. The early afternoon light lit up the unfamiliar room and uneasiness roiled in his stomach. This was definitely not his apartment. A small groan sounded next to him, surprising him. A soft hand brushed his side lazily and he immediately recognized the woman's face.

"Mmm…Leon…" She moaned sleepily, her cheek nuzzling his other hand still against the sheets. He looked down at Claire in dumb shock.

_What the hell…? What happened last night…?_ His thoughts were jumbled as he tried to recall the previous night's events, his headache making it a difficult task. Then he realized the headache was actually a minor hangover. The night's events came rushing back at this sudden realization.

Claire had emailed him several times when he had come back to America and had invited him out with her and Chris, seeing as how they hadn't seen each other in quite some time. He didn't drink much, but she had insisted and he had wanted to see her again. After a long drive and several wrong turns, he had found the siblings and after being out for nearly three hours, it was like they had never been separated. Things had gone well but towards eleven at night, Chris had left complaining he had to take care of some business and Claire and Leon had been left to themselves. They had continued talking and she had convinced him to help her finish a bottle of whiskey, calling it a true reunion between friends. They had made it halfway when things had gotten out of hand. She had moved closer to him and he had put an arm around her waist and his hand had steadily started to slide down her hip. Before long, she had been in his lap, her mouth against his. He remembered her soft, round bottom pressing firmly against his groin.

The heat had been mindlessly intoxicating and he wasn't sure when exactly, but they had left and stumbled to her apartment. He felt a rush of embarrassment as he recalled everything he had done to her. It was almost surreal. He tried to convince himself it was a dream, lifting the sheets slowly. He dropped them when he was greeted by nudity.

_Shit…_He thought. He glanced under the sheets again and was at least thankful he had had enough common sense to put on a condom. But again, the realization that he had slept with Claire hit him. Then again, "sleeping" with her was putting it delicately. He had plowed Chris Redfield's little sister.

Now, a feeling that was a step removed from panic gripped him. What would Chris do when he found out? From his experience, older brothers always found out whom their little sisters were sleeping with. They especially found out if it was with close friends. His thoughts continued to race even as she woke slowly, her eyes moving up his arm and looking up at him.

"Leon…?" She asked softly. He looked down at her, not quite sure what to say.

"Claire…"

She smiled up at him uneasily.

"I think we took it a little too far." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah…" was all he could say. She sat up next to him, keeping the sheets around her. A long, long pause hung between them.

"Did we…?"

"Yeah."

"Did you use…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did I…?"

"Really loud."

Another pause.

"Chris isn't here, is he?" She asked, anxiety in her tone.

"No, he left early last night for his place."

"Oh, okay. Good." Leon heard the relief.

Again there was that agonizingly awkward pause. Then she broke it.

"It wasn't bad, right?"

He felt his face flush with heat.

"No. No, it was fine."

The awkwardness was mind numbing.

"Yeah… It was good. Really good. It's perfectly normal for things like this to happen."

"Sure, yeah."

"And we're both adults, so this situation shouldn't be a shock to either of us."

"Of course."

Claire kept her voice even, trying to keep her tone rational and cool. Leon was still processing the entire situation.

"So, as adults, we shouldn't feel awkward. We just got a little drunk and things happened. We should be thankful one of us was smart enough to use a condom."

"Absolutely."

Again, the agonizing pause coupled with the awkwardness of being sober. She turned toward him but didn't look at him.

"You're not going to tell my brother, are you?" She asked innocently. He couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"And risk having him shoot me for screwing his little sister? Hell no."

She let out a long breath.

"Alright. Then we just chalk this whole thing up to a really big mistake, agreed?"

"Sure, big mistake."

"And we make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Agreed."

The pause returned, but this time they looked at each other carefully, making eye contact as if to agree to this awkward secret. One of her hands let go of the sheet and she brushed a finger over the top of his hand. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her against him, his other hand taking her chin and forcing her mouth against his. Her eyes went wide as he moved over her, her fingers grasping his hair. Their mouths pulled apart for only a moment to breathe, her heavy eyes meeting his.

"Just, just one more time. Then we never talk about this again." She said quickly.

"Deal." He answered, then his mouth was on hers again and she purred out a moan.

A/N: Huzzah. I have written this scene out in great detail, so for those perverts out there who want to know EXACTLY how crazy it gets, let me know and I'll email the juicy bits.


End file.
